1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable trailer adapted for use as an enclosed storage compartment, a living quarters, and a tow bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional trailer devices are presently available to consumers for use with their recreational activities. Such devices are commonly adapted to be towed by an automobile such as a car, light truck, or jeep. These devices may be adapted for a variety of uses, such as for providing an equipment storage container, or for providing an enclosed living quarters. Conventional trailer devices allow consumers to enjoy some of the benefits of owning a recreational vehiclexe2x80x94greater storage capacity and the presence of a living quartersxe2x80x94without sacrificing the mobility of an automobile or light truck.
Trailer devices are often used to enhance the capacities of one""s automobile or light truck during recreational activities. For example, on a vacation, one might wish to transport off-road vehicles to a remote area, transport personal watercraft to a lake or seashore, or transport snowmobiles to the mountains. Such an excursion will also often involve camping in a remote or undeveloped area to which it may be necessary to pack supplies and provisions for an extended stay. In such situations, it is desirable to be able to carry both heavy machinery (i.e., an off-road vehicle, a personal watercraft, or a snowmobile) and provisions to the location of the recreational activity. Thus, a trailer device that is capable of being towed by an automobile, supporting heavy loads, and functioning as a mobile living quarters is desired.
One example of a conventional trailer device attempting to satisfy these requirements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,369 to Fischer, entitled xe2x80x9cExpandable Trailer House.xe2x80x9d This device features a compact, covered trailer bed chassis inside which may be stowed a disassembled metal frame and an ordinary flexible tent cover. When the user wishes to construct a living quarters from the trailer, such as upon reaching a campsite, the metal frame is removed from the trailer bed, and is assembled using the trailer bed chassis as a base. Once the metal frame is erected, it may be covered with the flexible tent, thereby providing an enclosed living quarters. Additional furnishings, such as a plurality of sleeping pads, may be added to the interior of the living quarters to enhance the utility and comfort thereof.
While the conventional trailer device disclosed by Fischer provides a convenient way to construct a living quarters, the design suffers numerous disadvantages. First, because the disassembled metal frame and the flexible tent cover must be stowed within the trailer bed, there is limited storage space available for stowing additional cargo. Additionally, because the flexible tent cover is supported only by the metal frame, the tent is likely to have reduced stability, especially in windy or otherwise inclement weather. Finally, the Fischer design cannot be easily adapted for use as a tow bed, because the trailer bed cover must be adapted for easy removal, and is not configured to support heavy loads. Therefore, a more sturdy and spacious trailer device is desired.
Another typical conventional trailer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,117 to Kaiser, entitled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Camping Trailer.xe2x80x9d Like the trailer device disclosed by Fischer, the Kaiser device is capable of being transformed into an enclosed living quarters. However, the Kaiser device features hinged rigid front, rear, and side walls, as well as a rigid roof element. These rigid wall and roof elements all fold down into the trailer bed during storage and transportation of the trailer, and all fold upwards and/or outwards to define an enclosed living quarters when the trailer is expanded for use as a camping device. Thus, as compared to Fischer, the Kaiser configuration provides additional stability and storage space.
Despite these advantages, however, the Kaiser configuration also suffers numerous disadvantages. Like the Fischer trailer, the Kaiser trailer is incapable of carrying heavy loads on its exterior roof surface. Although heavy loads may be carried within the Kaiser trailer, the placement of heavy loads within the trailer enclosure will substantially preclude that enclosure from being used for storage of additional cargo. In addition, the storage enclosure of the Kaiser trailer cannot be accessed without opening the entire trailer, an arrangement which may cause substantial inconvenience. Finally, the walls of the Kaiser trailer are not insulated, diminishing the utility of the trailer as a living quarters during especially cold or otherwise inclement weather. Therefore, a sturdy trailer capable of simultaneously carrying heavy objects and bulky (large volume) objects is desired.
The expandable trailer disclosed herein addresses these needs explained above. This expandable trailer is capable of being folded open and shut like the Kaiser configuration, but it is also capable of carrying heavy objects thereon. In addition, the expandable trailer disclosed herein has exterior access doors through which the interior storage compartments of the trailer may be accessed without unfolding the entire trailer. Finally, this expandable trailer has rigid exterior walls which are insulated, thereby providing additional utility in especially windy, cold, or otherwise inclement weather.
In view of the foregoing, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an expandable trailer capable of carrying heavy cargo (such as a snowmobile, a personal watercraft, an off-road vehicle, or large amounts of heavy equipment), capable of carrying smaller cargo items within an enclosed storage compartment, and capable of providing an enclosed living quarters. In this aspect, the expandable trailer has a chassis with a plurality of wheels, thereby permitting rolling movement along a surface. The expandable trailer also has a main body attached to the chassis, the main body including a floor, two sidewalls, a front wall, and a rear wall, thereby defining an enclosed interior compartment. The expandable trailer also has two hinged sidewall members that are attached to the sidewalls of the main body. The hinged sidewall members are capable of moving between a storage configuration and a deployed configuration. In the storage configuration, the two hinged sidewall members are substantially co-planar, and engage with each other to define a reinforced storage surface. In the deployed configuration, the two hinged sidewall members extend upward from the sidewalls of the main body, thereby further defining an enclosed living quarters. A tent assembly is also provided, the tent assembly adapted to be mounted upon the expandable trailer when the hinged sidewalls are in the deployed configuration.
Another aspect of the present invention is an expandable trailer with hinged sidewall members that, when folded down so they are substantially parallel to the ground, define a reinforced storage surface. The reinforced storage surface is approximately the same size as the main body of the expandable trailer, and is capable of supporting heavy cargo such as a snowmobile, a personal watercraft, an off-road vehicle or heavy equipment. The reinforced storage surface may be partially supported by at least one surface that protrudes from the main body of the expandable trailer. The reinforced storage surface may also be partially supported by reinforcing members on the ends of the hinged sidewall members that engage with each other when the hinged sidewall members are in the storage configuration. The reinforced storage surface may also be supported by a vertical support column, which forms a part of one of the hinged sidewall members. In such a configuration, the vertical support column is adapted to contact the floor of the main body when the hinged sidewall members are in the storage configuration. The reinforced storage surface may further comprise devices adapted to assist in the placement of heavy cargo thereon, such as a retaining lip around the perimeter, or tie-down receptacles adapted to receive a rope, chain, or other device which may be used to secure heavy cargo on the reinforced storage surface.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an enclosed living quarters. When the hinged sidewall members are in the deployed configuration, a tent assembly may be erected upon the expandable trailer. The tent assembly includes a rigid tent frame and a flexible tent surface which may be deployed to cover the tent frame. The flexible tent cover may also be securably attached to the deployed hinged sidewall members, thereby providing support for the tent assembly in especially windy or otherwise inclement weather. The sidewalls of the main body, as well as the hinged sidewall members, may further comprise an air gap over which the flexible tent cover may be deployed, thereby providing insulation to retain heat within the enclosed living quarters during especially cold or otherwise inclement weather. The interior of the enclosed living quarters may be outfitted with various living accessories, such as beds, counter surfaces, seats, or drawers. In one configuration, the beds may form an interior portion of the hinged sidewall members, thereby exposing a sleeping surface when the hinged sidewall members are moved to the deployed configuration.
The foregoing aspects of the present invention address the shortcomings of presently available conventional trailer devices. The reinforced storage surface allows heavy cargo to be towed, while the interior storage compartment allows smaller cargo items to be carried as well. The hinged sidewall members and the tent assembly provide an enclosed living quarters which is protected from the elements. These features are useful for those who desire to bring heavy cargo and camping provisions for an extended stay to a campsite without necessitating the use of separate trailer devices for towing and camping, and without necessitating the use of a less convenient conventional recreational vehicle.